1. Field
The subject matter of this specification relates generally to healing of wounds and wound-treatment therapies. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for improving fluid-instillation and negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT) apparatuses and methods.
2. Discussion
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad may be incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
Typical instillation therapy instills fluid into a wound under a low positive pressure. For maximum therapeutic effect, the instilled fluid should reach all exposed tissue surfaces. The practice of fully filling a wound with instillation fluid, combined with the application of porous wound fillers and negative pressure to help distribute fluid, are techniques used to try and achieve good instillation therapy. Such techniques include numerous disadvantages, including difficulty in delivering the desired volume of fluid without overfilling the system and causing leakage.
Large volumes of fluid may be involved in certain systems, requiring frequent canister changes that may lead to user dissatisfaction. Although low positive pressures are typically used to fill the wound cavity, the hydraulic (essentially incompressible) nature of the fluid means that over filling can quickly cause leakage. Tortuous contours within a wound cavity may be difficult to reach with both foam dressings and liquid-fill techniques as gas pockets may be created. Applying a low vacuum during liquid instillation (to help maintain a seal and reduce leaking, to minimize patient discomfort, and to aid fluid distribution) can be problematic as instilled fluid may be removed before it is fully distributed through the dressing. Furthermore, the complexity of the system is increased when separate pumping mechanisms are incorporated into the wound therapy system.
The referenced shortcomings are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques in fluid delivery to wound dressings; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure. For at least the reasons described above, improved wound treatment systems and methods are therefore desired.